everquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Terror in the Dark
"Terror in the Dark" is the 54-person raid in The Well . It takes place in the The Well: Terror in the Dark instance, which is a replica of the static zone, and is one of four tier 2 raids in EverQuest 's 17th expansion, House of Thule , along with "The Roots of Evil " in The Grounds , "The Librarian's Nightmare " in The Library , and "The Torches of Truth " in Erudin Burning . Starting the Raid Begin the raid by saying "Destroy" to Mortimer, a ghost located in the south tunnel out of the zone-in drop. The person requesting the raid must have completed the group mission progression in The Well and have won the two tier 1 raids, "Ritual of Terror " and "Tick Tock ". Say "Know" to zone into the instance. Raid Mechanic''s'' Once inside the instance, all raiders should move to the eastern cavern of the zone and set up near the southeast corner on the wall. Trigger the raid by saying "stop" to Mortimer inside the instance. The Terrors Near the raid in a circle are ten rooted tentacle terror model mobs called "a tentacle terror". When the raid is activated, they come active one at a time, hitting for 18,000 and casting a single target Fear and an AOE gravity flux with a 50,000 damage DD. At 50% health, the terror splits into two new mobs, "a voracious tentacle terror", which are not rooted and must be killed to progress the event. After a terror splits, the next rooted terror in the sequence comes active. All terrors must remain engaged and be dead in no more than 40 minutes in order to win the event. The Oozes Scattered through the eastern cavern, raiders will see black-colored oozes. These are traps, and they will teleport any unwary raider who steps on them to a random part of the zone. The raid instance is largely devoid of trash, except for the mud room at the eastern end of the northernmost tunnel. After the raid is triggered, that room fills with mud golems who all hit for 16,000. The ooze traps drop raiders in a random part of the zone; landing in the mud room is nearly certain death, as is landing in the large central cavern. In that room, where the NPC for the group missions stands in the static zone, raiders will experience a very unpleasant damage aura that chain hits for several thousand damage every second. The Adds Every minute or so while the tentacle terrors are active, an add (or adds) will spawn. Most of the add waves are a single mob: one of "a deadly scorpion", "a rock golem", "a rust monster", "a sonic screecher", "a venomous lightcrawler", or "an acidic ooze". None of these mob types are affected by any form of crowd control, and they must be killed quickly or they pile up. Each add wave has a small chance to spawn "a spider swarm", which will spawn 8-10 spiders that must be killed before the next wave spawns. The spiders are all mezzable and do not hit as hard as the other types of adds. Which type of add spawns at each wave is random; sometimes raids get no spiders, while other times the spiders might spawn several times in one raid. Loot When the last "a voracious tentacle terror" dies, "an ornate chest" spawns near the center of the room with loot in it. Visible Loot There are two pieces of visible tier 2 raid loot in each chest from this event. The "An Esoteric Remnant of xxxx" can be combined in a "Shroud of Fear" with either the tier 1 raid piece of the same slot or with the appropriate coalescing agent (separated by class) and an inchoate template, all three of which ("Shroud of Fear", coalescing agents, and inchoate templates) are purchaseable from Zande Vorich in Feerrott, the Dream. The raid also has a chance to drop a "Lucid Globe of Phantasmic Power", the Type 17 cultural augment for House of Thule. These augments and their slot-specific derivitives (created with mechanoinstructions in an "Ambleshift's Amazing Opal Amalgamator") fit in "Extravagant" or weaker cultural armor. Weapons and Non-Visible Loot Between two and four weapons/non-visible loot drop in the chest for this event. 2-3 of the weapons/non-visible loot will be pieces that drop only from "Terror in the Dark", while 0-1 of the weapons/non-visible loot will be pieces that drop from other tier 2 House of Thule raids. Spell Gems 4 Tangible Dream Fragments of any type (minor - 86, lesser - 87, median - 88, greater - 89, or glowing - 90) drop from this event. The tier 2 raids tend to drop more of the lower level spell gems, but the higher level gems can and do drop. Lockout Like most modern raids, "Terror in the Dark" has a lockout timer of 4 days and 12 hours from the time the raid is defeated. Category:Raid Category:House of Thule